Snakes on a Plane
by Steffili
Summary: Don't let the title fool you :p Set in the future of AP with Peter being President...and Alicia riding with him on the Air Force One for the first time. Of course there will be smut... so it's M-rated.


This story is dedicated to my friend Sabrina. :P The idea was born out of pure silly chatting with her, thus the title (we were cracking up about it for days and still am). I love you Sab, we're living proof that loving opposing ships doesn't have to mean that we have to hate each other.  
Also for my GF Josie that begged me to write this for her, and I find it hard to deny her... also she put in some effort in researching stuff for me - so here it is.

Set in the future and of course M-Rated :P Sorry I really suck at the whole political stuff.

I don't own the Good Wife. Sad but true.

* * *

They were boarding the plane together. It was actually the first time since Peter became President 3 months ago that she would be flying on the Air Force One with him. She'd been on several plane rides before, even First Class, but this was still several steps up of course for the interior was more like a 5 star hotel than an airplane. Peter was shaking hands and introducing her to several people, among them his personal Steward, John, and the Captain and Co-Captain. There were many more people on board, advisors, Secret Service personnel of course and some press people. After boarding, Peter showed her to their private suite, she smiled, it really was like in an upscale hotel. Their personal baggage was already in there, sitting by the bed. She took in the surroundings.  
"Do you like it?" Peter asked her.  
She smiled at him.  
"Yes Peter, it's nice. But it feels a little weird, knowing it's a plane but it looks so much like a hotel room."  
He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry. It will pass." he told her and reached out his hand, pulling her close and kissing her softly.  
"Come, let's go to our seats until we're up in the air, then we'll have dinner."

The takeoff was like on any other flight she'd been on, and when the sign to stay buckled in went off she sighed in relief to be free to move around again. Peter let go of her hand he'd been holding and got up from his seat as well.

"So Babe, I need to go and make some rounds now. Why don't you let John show you around a bit and then we'll meet up at dinner again?" he kissed her quickly once more and stepped away.

John was standing off to the side, politely smiling at her.

"Mrs. Florrick, it's a pleasure to have you with us tonight. I'll give you the grand tour now, if you want to know any details, you just ask me, ok?"

Alicia enjoyed the the tour and the company of John who was very polite and obviously loving his job very much. The tour came to an end and John brought her to the dining room, just in time because dinner was about to be served. She was seated off to Peters left side and smiled at him.

"Hey Babe, did you enjoy the tour?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes, very much. It's really amazing to be here, and walk around all the while we're up in the air."

After dinner, Peter had to attend to a meeting with his senior advisors and she was left to her own devices, with John assuring her that she just need to come find him if she needed something and he'd be happy to attend to it. She thanked him, smiling and made a tour of the plane again on her own, then after some time decided to just turn in for the night and reading some because she had no idea when Peter would be finished with his meeting. She said Good Night to John and went inside the private suite, took a short shower and put on a nightgown, then slipped into bed and took up her book. She smiled, the bed really was comfortable. Soon she became sleepy and switched off the lights. She could hear the distant humming of the planes engines, and the monotone sound helped her fall asleep instantly.

* * *

She awoke a little disoriented as Peter came to bed, pressing up against her. The surroundings seemed off to her, then she recalled, right, they were on the overnight flight in the Air Force One. Wow, they really were and she wasn't dreaming. Peter kissed her neck softly.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." he whispered.

He was up close to her and hugging her to him, so she could feel he was in fact naked, his erection pressing up against her.

"No you're not." she stated with a smile on her lips.

He kept on kissing her neck, leaning up to reach the sensitive spot behind her ear and kissing her there.

"Hmnnn ok, maybe I'm not." he agreed as his hand reached up and softly kneaded her breast, the thin silken nightgown not really shielding her from the heat of his touch.

She moaned softly, arching into his touch, then turning around in his embrace and kissing him passionately, her desire for him becoming awake through his hands wandering over her body. Then she suddenly held her movements and looked at him.

"Peter, we can't! We're on a plane! Having sex on a plane is a felony." She told him.

He laughed at her.

"Well, it technically is, but then again we have no risk in being caught. No one will see or even hear us. Also this is a private plane and what am I President for if I can't have sex with my wife in my private quarters?"

He looked her deeply in the eyes.

Now she was the one to laugh and shake her head.

"Oh Mr. President. What am I going to do with you?" she mused with a playful grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know, my guess is, what ever you want to?"

She gave his shoulder a nudge and signaled him to lie down on the bed. Then she pulled off her nightgown and panties and crawled over to him, straddling his lap and taking him in deeply inside of her with one fluid motion. She started moving her hips rhythmically, letting out small whimpering noises because of the intense feeling this gave her.

Suddenly there was an odd, jumping movement and then some rattling and she held still and listened in terror, then rolling off him when she realized what was up.

"Oh God Peter, is the plane crashing?" she squeaked, all arousal suddenly wiped away from her. She stared at him in shock and Peter smiled at her.

"Shhh Baby it's ok, I'm sure it's nothing, hold on." he rolled to the side and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if everything's all right? Ok. Yeah, that's ok. We're awake, so if we need to come to our seats let us know."

He hung up the phone and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's ok, love. It was just a clear-air turbulence, the captain said it won't likely happen again and he's already adjusted the course a little so we won't come near the bigger turbulence. So it's ok, really."

He moved over to her and kissed her gently, pulling the blankets around them. Soon enough she started to relax and Peter let his hand wander downwards, stroking her wetness and spreading it over her clit, making her ready for him again. She spread her legs wider, giving him better access, little sighs of pleasure escaping her lips as he increased the pressure and started moving his fingers in and out of her with every stroke of his hands.

Then he moved to lay on top of her and entered her wetness again, both of them moaning when they were completely joined once more, then Peter started moving in and out of her, desperate to find his release with her, but also wanting to make it worth her while because he'd woken her up for this. He gripped her hips and tilted them a little, changing the angle and being able to thrust even deeper, making her cry out loudly. He knew she wouldn't take much longer like this so he kept his rhythm up and soon enough he heard and felt her climax breaking, with her clinging to him and crying out in ecstasy. He let go himself and followed her, pumping into her until they were both completely out of breath and satisfied.

He rolled them to the side and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." he told her. "I love, that after being married over 25 years that we can still have new "first times" together." He grinned.

She laughed at that.

"It's true, that was a first time. So is that a new title I can wear now, First Lady, member of the mile high club?"

They both laughed about that.

Peter hugged her to him.

"I prefer, we keep that our little secret." he said.

She smiled.

"Ok, agreed. So, let's seep now. Good Night Mr. President."

* * *

Someone prompted on Twitter before I've had AP have sex basically everywhere before, so, this is a new location for sure! Haha! Please let me know how you liked it. :p


End file.
